


Not Enough Warmth

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When the power goes out in the dead of winter and leaves you without heat even after the power kicks back on you rely on your boyfriend for warmth in the freezing temperatures





	Not Enough Warmth

Shownu walked into the room, glancing over at you as you curled further into the mess of multiple blankets on the couch.

"Ah,” he shivers slightly as he closes the door, the hallway warmth disappearing as the locked clicked shut. “You weren’t kidding when you said the heater went out.”

Glancing over you scowled as you buried yourself further into the blankets, somehow still shivering through the multiple layers of fabric. “I blame the fact that the power went out when it came back on the heater had issues,” you grumble as you watch him make his way over to the couch, moving the blankets up so he could join you under them. The cold breeze making you hiss.

“Sorry,” he chuckles as you glare at him, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you to curl into his own warmth, knowing he would be much warmer.

“You know sometimes I am happy you are a human furnace,” you grumble as you curl further into his body-stealing any warmth you could possibly get.

“Well I mean this could be solved if you just came to the dorm-”

“No,” you deadpan as you peek up at him “I don’t feel like being relentlessly teased by Minhyuk and Jooheon.

"They aren’t that bad, and it was only one time,” he mumbles as he rubs your arms trying to warm them up, the cold touch of your skin worrying him. “To be honest I really shouldn’t give you a choice, you’re going to catch a cold if you stay here.

"Shownu no,” you whine only to have him push the blankets off you causing you to yelp from the loss of warmth. “Ah what the hell are you doing!”

“Taking you to the dorm, no more fighting. It’s too cold here,” he replies without hesitation as he turns off the tv. “Where is your jacket.”

“I don’t think I have one thick enough,” you reply teeth chattering as you curl into yourself.

“Let’s share my coat since you’re so cold,” he replies as he pulls you up to him, taking one of his sleeves off and offering it to you.

"You’re insane,” you whine only to shush when you feel him push you against the warmth of his torso, it felt so warm that you shut up and snuggled in closer as he zipped it back up cocooning you in the warmth.

It took you both a moment to work together to walk to the door where your shoes were, but once you both communicated fully you fell into a rhythm that made it possible for the both of you not to fall.

As you both left your ice cold apartment you felt the warmth of the hallway hitting you, making you realize just how cold it was in there, the thought of you staying there all night made you realize your boyfriend was right.

“Shownu,” you whisper as you both stop and wait for the elevator, a small hum from his lips encouraged to continue speaking. “Thank you.”

With a low laugh, he kissed your forehead, “You are welcome, love.”


End file.
